


Have You Thought About It?

by damndanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damndanvers/pseuds/damndanvers
Summary: Maggie Sawyer turns up at Alex's apartment after work. They attempt to talk about their first time, but things get a little flustered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sanvers fanfic ever, so go easy folks. Merry Christmas!
> 
> This is your daily reminder that Alex Danvers is a !lesbian!

“Sawyer?” Alex peered round her apartment door, half surprised, half ecstatic.

“Danvers. I’m sorry it’s so late, but you know how it is with aliens,” Maggie offered warmly, winning a wide-eyed smirk in return from Alex, “thought I’d continue our routine of showing up uninvited.” 

“You didn’t even pick up a pizza on your way here? Losing it already, Mags.” Alex teased, only half kidding. She really wanted takeout.

Maggie made her way into the apartment, gently shutting the door behind the pair and sliding out of her leather jacket to reveal a grey fitted shirt, with the top button undone, tucked into a pair of black jeans. She’d stolen Alex’s belt a few nights ago after misplacing hers and accidentally forgot to put it back where she picked it up.

“How was work?” Alex questioned from the kitchen, where she was searching for a bottle opener to crack open the beers which sat on top of her counter.

“There’s only so many bad guys I can take in one shift. Also, I can’t say I’m one hundred percent focused anymore since…” Maggie started, only to pause. She planned to consider her next few words, and instead, found her breath hitching in the back of her throat.

“Since what?” Alex made her way over to the blanket covered sofa, placing two beer bottles onto the coffee table, unaware of Maggie’s current state of mind.

“You know. Since the other night. Here.” She tapped the sofa they were both perched on.

“Oh.”

Maggie and Alex had finally had sex for the first time two nights ago, in the exact spot they were currently sitting. Maggie knew just how nervous Alex was going to be. It was only a matter of weeks ago that they were sitting in the dive bar, the words “I never liked being intimate” timidly leaving her mouth. 

“Yeah.” 

They hadn’t spoken about what happened properly yet. Maggie had been caught up with an alien outbreak downtown with the NCPD and, minus a few flirty text messages, they hadn’t been around each other long enough to even consider mentioning anything; but that doesn’t mean they hadn’t thought about it. A lot. 

“I, um,” Alex broke the silence, only to become suddenly aware of a hand creeping up her thigh, fingers fiddling with the fabric of her pyjama shorts, tracing patterns on her skin. She placed her hand atop Maggie’s, this time tracing her own forefinger across Maggie’s thumb.

“Have you thought about it?” Maggie’s eyes searched the other woman’s face, her hand continuing to peel back the material of her girlfriend’s shorts. Alex swallowed hard.

“Maggie,” Alex breathed, her voice shaking and somewhat quieter. The only response she got in turn was a soft release of breath as Maggie moved her head closer to the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. 

“Maggie.”

“Hmmm?” The brunette mumbled, “You didn’t answer my question.” Her lips made contact with Alex’s neck softly.

Danvers was ready to pass out. She’d never experienced anything like this before. Being in love, wanting to be intimate, needing someone so badly that her words couldn’t come out right. She was nervous, so nervous, but also willing and ready. The other night had been soft and slow and quiet and loud and everything in between. 

“Of course I’ve thought about it,” was all Alex managed, Maggie’s mouth continuing to trace the creases of her girlfriend’s neck, “have you?”

“Yeah.”

Alex’s hand was still on top of her girlfriend’s, which had now reached the edge of her underwear.

“Sawyer.”

“What?” She breathed, her teeth grazing the side of Alex’s ear, almost-red hair tickling her nose. “We don’t have to. If you need some time to th-” 

The sentence lingered for a second before Alex urgently pressed her mouth against the other woman’s, using her free hand to tilt the brunette’s chin up to meet her angle. Their mouths opened simultaneously, eager and full of desire. They stayed like this for a few minutes, just kissing, exploring, learning more about each other’s lips. Alex broke them apart, her head falling backwards, almost hitting the back of the sofa.

She was still limply hanging onto Maggie’s wrist, who’s fingers were now working their way up and down the inside of her damp underwear. The brunette pushed herself up, meeting Alex’s lips once more before pulling away.

“Did you like it, the other night?” she pressed on, Alex’s breath hitching in her throat so often that she could barely get a single drop of air into her lungs.

“I need you, babe. Stop talking.” 

And she did.

“Fuck.” Alex’s head stayed tipped back as Maggie entered her with a single finger. 

“Oh God. Don’t stop. Don’t.”

“Alex, it’s me. Stop thinking.”

They stayed like this too, for a few minutes, Alex letting out low sighs and moans and gasps while Maggie slowly worked her, adding a second finger. 

Her belt. Alex was fiddling with her girlfriend’s belt whilst trying to control herself.

“Shit.”

“You don’t have to.”

Alex gasped, swallowing hard, her hips rising into Maggie’s touch.

“Let me. Fuck. Let me, Maggie.”

Maggie used her free hand to help unzip her jeans, Alex’s hands slipping into her underwear almost instantly. The brunette’s eyes closed tightly as they both began to work each other slowly. Maggie was already close, just from the quiet sounds of her fingers pumping in and out of her girlfriend’s wetness.

“I think I’m gonna c-” 

“Wait for me, Al. I’m almos…”

In that split second, they both tumbled into ecstasy, lips touching, bodies intertwined.

“Woah,”

“I know.”

“No. I mean, woah, that’s where my belt went, you fucking thief.”

…


End file.
